


Not The Last Tim & Landry Show

by Devilc



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bittersweet, Blow Jobs, M/M, bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim, Landry, and a discussion of The Last Picture Show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Last Tim & Landry Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1407Graymalkin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=1407Graymalkin).



> I was trying to write nice porn for VD, but that's not what the muses wanted to talk about, and I was also thinking about this long Tim meta thing I wanted to write (but I suck at metas -- I am a Master of the Obvious) and as part of that I was thinking of the Tim/Jason/Lyla triangle and then ka-pow! I remembered another very famous story that involved a love triangle set in Texas and all of this kind of came together. Sequel to [Sometimes It is About Sex](http:)

About five minutes after Tim Riggins finished sucking Landry's brains out through his dick, he asked Landry what he thought about Bog- Bogdo- whatever his name was's choice to film _The Last Picture Show_ in black and white and not color.

Landry started to frame an answer that talked about Bogdanovich's use of black and white to help set the mood of years past and evoke a sense of nostalgia and loss, but what came out his mouth was, "Wow, you are way more okay with this whole thing than I am."

"What?"

"What I'm getting at," Landry said, "is if somebody had told me 'Landry Clarke, you're going to lose your virginity your sophomore year and it's going to be to another guy,' I would've told them they were crazy because I am all about girls. And if they had said, 'What's more, Landry, that person is going to be friend to rally girls everywhere, Tim Riggins, and you two are going to go at it on a regular basis' I would have called the county and asked for an emergency psych evaluation. Because, like, no fucking way. " Landry's voice broke into a hysteria tinged giggle.

After a long pause, Tim said (a touch of hurt in his voice), "I'm not quite the man whore you seem to think I am."

"Tim, these days, I have no idea what to think. I mean, what is this? What am I to you?"

Tim's eyes flicked down in thought. "Well," he began so slowly that Landry could all but hear the gears grinding in his brain. "you're a guy "

"Yeah, that fact hasn't escaped my notice."

Tim rolled his eyes at the snark and continued, unfazed, "And I like talking with you "

"And what?"

"What do you mean, 'and what'?"

Landry wanted to scream. Because there was no fucking way that Tim Riggins was this well adjusted and centered and calm about the fact that he was getting off with another guy every chance they got. "Since when do we try to have actual conversations about stuff? Because this makes me half wonder if I'm your boyfriend or something." ( _And I'm not sure what I want the answer to that to be yes or no and it's got me more than a little freaked. _)

Tim blinked, taken aback. "Boyfriend?" he drawled, as if hearing the word for the first time. "No, that's not what I'd -- no, not exactly."

"Friend with privileges? Fuckbuddy? Tyra, but with a cock? Better than beating off?" Landry could hear his voice starting to climb a few octaves.

Tim frowned at him. "Why are you making this harder than it has to be?"

_Because,_ Landry wanted to scream, _I need to know. Because it's not just as simple as you seem to think it is. Not anymore_. He just looked at Tim.

The wheels in Tim's mind ground for a few moments before he said, "I guess if I had to call it something, it's sort of friends with privileges but we're not the usual kind of friends."

Landry blew out a pent up breath. "Okay, that's better."

"What's the deal?"

_Because we're on the verge of having some serious feelings involved here? Because I'm still kind of, sort of wrapping my brain around all of this? Because I'm wondering about what's going to happen when one of us, probably you, starts dating a girl. _ "Because I can't fucking believe that _you_ of all people are this fucking well adjusted to being bi-  to swinging both ways." Landry still couldn't bring himself to say "the B-word" out loud.

"Oh," Tim shrugged, "because I like girls, _a lot_, so it's not really an issue. And maybe I'm not calm about it as you think, but I don't think that having a shit-fit is going to help. And," his voice dropped, "it's not guys. It's only --"

"So there's been somebody else besides me?"

Tim laughed a little and shook his head, "Nooooo."

Landry looked at him. "But you wanted there to be?"

Tim's silence told him everything.

"Okay. Um ... and to answer your question. I think that the use of black and white helps set the mood of times past, of nostalgia, and it lets you build mood by use of light and dark that color film doesn't really let you do. And in some ways, because color film was the norm at the time it was filmed, Bogdanovich wanted to call attention to the fact that this wasn't real, that he was telling a story."

"And we're in our seats, watching it."

Tim replied.

"Yeah, we're supposed to be thinking about it, not a part of it. And black and white gives it that distance. We're on the outside, looking in."

Tim smiled. "Yeah." Then. "Is _Texasville_ any good?"

"I don't know," Landry said. "But _Lonesome Dove_ is great."

"Really?"

"It's all about Texas and the west and ranching and the gunslinger days. But what I like best about it is --"

Tim looked at him, eager.

Landry grinned evilly " there's an audio book."

He laughed when Tim jerked the pillow out from under his head and smacked him with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Has a sequel in [Under The Bleachers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/48727)


End file.
